When the lights are out
by moonlight64
Summary: Accidentally Jane and Lisbon get locked in a big store, but they're not alone... The creepy man with the knife definitely was none of their colleagues. ( Jisbon :D )


**OKay, I think this one is pretty bad... But I would love to hear your opinion on it, because I'm kind of angry with myself.**

**Actually I wanted to make it romantic, but in the end it wasn't romantic at all! **

**Hope you like it though!**

* * *

" Why are we still here? " Asked Jane whining.

" Because we need to clear things here! " Answered Lisbon as they walked into another part of the giant store. It was as big as five houses and you could buy nearly everything there.

" But it's nearly ten in the evening… " Jane kept complaining.

Lisbon sighed and rolled her eyes.

Pouting Jane sat down on the next best chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" Okay, you big baby, I'll be back in ten minutes then we can leave. " Said Lisbon annoyed.

While she was gone, Jane thought about the case. The victim was a man in his late forties who had been stabbed. The knife hadn't been found yet, but obviously there were plenty of other things to do for Lisbon and the team since they were there already for about six hours.

Some time later Lisbon came back. " So, everybody is done here. The body is removed and a special team will look for the knife tomorrow morning. "

" Nice… " He said and stood up groaning. " But I know where we'll find the weapon. "

Grinning he wandered off, Lisbon close behind him.

" Since the body was found on the stairs… " He said, " I think that the knife is downstairs. Must have fallen down or the murderer threw it down. "

" Then let's go and check it! " She said sighing, " Although you wanted to leave. "

" But now I want to look for the knife. " He answered.

Quickly he jumped down the stairs while Lisbon slowly followed.

" Wow, this must be something like the basement… " Said Jane from further down.

" Is there light? " Shouted Lisbon down to him.

" Uhm… " He sighed. " Here! " Bright light flashed through the room.

When Lisbon reached the last step, Jane already waited for her.

" Let's see… " She sighed and they looked around the room.

" Nothing. " He said wondering. " That's strange; I thought it was here! "

" Even you can be wrong sometimes! " She smiled. " That's human! "

Sighing he went back to the stairs leaving Lisbon standing behind. Then suddenly the lights were turned out and Jane ran up the stairs.

" Jane! " She shouted and ran after him. " What the hell is your problem?! "

When she reached the first floor even there all the lights were turned out.

" That's no fun, Jane! " She said angrily.

" Well, that wasn't me! " He said from behind, which made her jerk.

" Stop kidding and go home. " She said and made her way to the exit.

After a few minutes of searching she even found it, but when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't open.

" Jane…! " She said warning. Suddenly he stood next to her and also tried to open the door.

" It's locked…"

" Wow, even I could figure that out. " She said angrily. " Now open it! "

" Lisbon, that wasn't me! I promise I have nothing to do with that! " Jane said seriously.

Worry started building up inside of her as she looked at her phone.

" Damn, it's dead. " She whispered.

" I guess the others left already and turned out the electricity. With an electric door, that's pretty bad for us. " Said Jane and walked back into the store.

So did Lisbon and as she saw him sitting on one of the couches, she sat down next to him.

" I told them that we'd leave in 10 minutes… They must have thought we're already gone. "

" C'mon, it's not that bad… They will find us tomorrow morning! " He tried to reassure her.

Lisbon leaned against the backrest of the couch and closed her eyes.

" We… Uhm… Could have some fun while we're in here! " He suggested and stood up.

" This is no fun, Jane! " She groaned. " I've a headache! "

He pulled her up to her feet. " Ooh, poor baby… " He grinned and earned an angry glare.

" You just need to be distracted! " He smiled and walked away.

" Where are you going? " She asked pouting.

" Follow me and you'll see. " He said over his shoulder and continued walking in any direction. Curiously she followed him because Jane's company was better than being alone after all. Actually she even was glad that he was there with her.

A few minutes later, she couldn't see him anymore. " Jane? " She said quietly.

Well, two could play at that game, so she quietly started looking for him.

After about twenty minutes of running around, she finally saw him standing with his back to her. From the distance he looked pretty short! Grinning she sneaked closer and then suddenly put her hands on his shoulders. With a quick movement, he turned around and stared at her.

Shock ran through Lisbon's body and as soon as her brain worked again, she screamed like mad. Completely panicking she ran away, as fast as she could. This man definitely hadn't been Jane! But who was he?!

While running she turned around and saw that the guy wasn't following her.

In the next moment she ran into someone and fell down to the ground.

" Hey, hey, have you seen a ghost or why are you so scared? " Jane asked and pulled her up to her feet again. When he put his arms around her to help her standing up, he noticed that she was shivering. His smile faded; it must be something serious.

He walked her to the next chair and sat her down, kneeling down in front of her.

" What happened, Teresa? " He used her first name to make her feel saver.

She stared at him, not able to bring out a single word. Her breath was shivering just as the rest of her body. He took her small hands in his and squeezed them tightly.

" Everything's ok… " He said. " I'm here! "

She nodded and kept looking into his eyes. " There was someone in here; I thought it was you, but it was someone else… "

" Maybe it was one of our colleagues? " Asked Jane worried.

She shook her head and looked like she would start crying the very next moment. " He had the bloody knife… " Her voice was barely a whisper.

Quietly Jane wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

" He could've killed you… " He whispered into her ear and hugged her even tighter.

She nodded against his chest and decided to hug him back. Obviously the shock was still blurring her mind. And he felt so warm; so safe… ' No, stop thinking that! '

He pulled her off the chair and so they both sat on the ground. She could hear his heartbeat; even feel it… Suddenly she felt dead tired and everything she could think of was sleep.

He felt her relax against him and soon later the rhythm of her breath got steady and quiet.

Honestly surprised, he stroke circles on her back. Never, he would've expected his tough boss to fall asleep in his arms! But he couldn't complain; she was light as a feather, fragile as porcelain and so small…

They couldn't stay here, not when the murderer was still around. But he also couldn't wake her up… Carrying her was also no option; he would love to, but she'd probably be furious afterwards.

After about one hour, Jane hadn't dared to move and just stared at her, he suddenly heard a noise; a pretty close noise!

" Lisbon! " He whispered and stroked a stance of hair behind her ear. " Wake up, please! "

She opened her eyes slowly, and turned her head to face him.

" What has happened? " She asked

" We have to get away from here! The killer, you know… " He said and they stood up.

Quickly they walked into another part of the store where it was even darker.

" Stay with me ok? " Jane asked.

" Jane, I'm a cop, I don't need to be protected! " She said.

" But I will. " He said looking at her, " I will always protect you, Teresa, as long as I live. "

She was touched by his protectiveness, probably nobody had ever cared about her this much.

He looked through the furniture until he found what he was looking for.

" Let's hide behind that couch; it stands in a good angle to the wall! " He suggested and so they did. After some minutes of just staring at each other, Jane said " I can't just sit here! We have a gun after all, can't we just catch him like we do every day? "

" What if something happens to one of us? " She asked worried.

" I'll protect you! " He grinned what made her smile.

They stood up and went to look for the guy until suddenly they came to a sharp corner.

" Stop… " Jane whispered. " I'll go first. "

Slowly he walked around the corner.

" Jane? " She asked quietly but got no answer.

" Oh, so his name is Jane? " Said a strange voice, which made her fill with shock again.

With her gun in front of her, she also walked around the corner and saw Jane and the strange guy standing in front of her.

" What do you want? " She asked, " Let him go! "

The guy pressed the knife against Jane's throat. " I want you to let me go as soon as your friends open the door. Until then I'll keep your Jane here. "

" No, you will let him go now! " Said Lisbon and pointed the gun at him.

" You're crazy; never I'll do that! But I've another idea… " He said and went to cut Jane's throat at one side. Without wasting another second, she shot and hit the man in the knee. Yelling he sank to the ground, pulling Jane with him. Once more Lisbon shot at the guy, now into his heart.

Then she dropped the gun and kneeled down next to Jane.

" Are you ok? " She asked worried.

He sat up and scooted away from the dead body. " Yea, I guess I am. "

She hugged him quickly and then stood up. " Can we go somewhere else please, I need to get away from this guy! "

" Sure… " He stood up as well and they went to another part of the store.

" I was dying over worry! " She said as they sat down on a couch.

" You know you killed him, don't you? " He asked.

" Yea, I guess I do. " She answered smiling.

" Why did you do that? " He asked quietly.

" He was about to kill you! "

" You always say you hate me, so why are you so worried over me? "

" I don't hate you! How can you think that! " She hugged him tightly, what surprised him. " I could never ever hate you! "

" Good… " He smiled and hugged her back. " Because I meant what I said. "

" What did you say? " She asked, still not letting go.

" I love you… " He breathed into her ear and kept pressing her to him.

" Now guess why I killed this man five minutes ago. " She answered smiling.

" Because he was killing me? "

" Because I really love you, my dear Patrick. " She whispered. " I can't let something happen to you. And I want you to know that I have always loved you, over all the years. I was just too scared to admit it. "

" Thank you… " He smiled and stroke about her small back. "… That you love me. "

She looked him into the eyes for some time, smiling. Then she leaned closer, kissed him lovingly and he kissed her back with just the same amount of love.


End file.
